Inseguridad
by Danna-O
Summary: El adoraba los bañadores pero si Makoto hubiese consultado su opinión sin duda habría escogido algo distinto. -HaruMako-


**Este fic es muy repentino... aún debo actualizar el RinMako pero tenía tantas ganas de escribir algo HaruMako! Ojalá ahora sí pueda enfocarme mejor en la primera pareja.**

**Free! No me pertenece, ni sus personajes, etc.**

**Advertencia: Haruka modo pervertido (?)**

* * *

Haruka estaba dentro de la piscina, había sido el primero en desprenderse de toda la ropa debido a sus ansias de tocar el agua. Normalmente aguardaba por Makoto pero el menor insistió en que se le adelantara.

Pero muy en el fondo sabía que el castaño prefería cambiarse cuando quedaba solo, aún cuando ellos eran una pareja consolidada, por así decirlo. Desde la fuerte conexión que disfrutaban siendo sólo amigos, hasta esos primeros orgasmos en pleno acto sexual cuando ambos se profesaban un cariño más grande de lo que creían.

El muchacho de ojos verdes por fin salió de los vestidores siendo inmediatamente recibido por Nagisa, quien no estaba con su bañador puesto y Gou que traía varios papeles en sus manos.

Hoy no iba a haber entrenamiento, sería algo parecido a una clase teórica.

Él y Makoto supuestamente nadarían juntos -y una piscina era el lugar indicado por lo menos para el más alto- Suspiró. Después de todo el castaño era el capitán.

Sus ojos se pasearon por el cuerpo de Makoto, examinando con detenimiento cada centímetro de la piel expuesta; todo el torso. La piel del menor estaba levemente bronceada, esa ancha espalda debido al estilo de nado en el que se especializaba, el musculoso abdómen... Hasta que se vio interrumpido por ese molesto traje de baño, uno que cubría las largas y esbeltas piernas del menor.

El adoraba los bañadores, y admitía que el que usaba Makoto le sentaba de maravillas... pero si su novio hubiese consultado su opinión sin duda habría escogido algo distinto.

Incluso hace unos pocos años, la orca usaba uno parecido al suyo pero éste sólo cubría hasta la mitad del muslo. ¡Ese sí era un traje de baño apto para su novio!

Ciertamente en ese tiempo, Haruka sufrió de constantes ataques de celos reprimidos que valían la pena al ver al castaño salir de la piscina, el agua recorriendo su cuerpo, dejando húmeda la piel, haciéndola lucir hasta deseable.

Y eso era lo que extrañaba; ver el agua bajar por las bien formadas piernas del menor.

_"Ha...Haru-chan." Makoto gimió de manera ahogada."Aquí no..." El hermoso chico de ojos verdes experimentaba una mezcla de sensaciones abrumadoras en el baño del gimnasio. Durante el verano asistían a clases de natación y el entrenamiento duraba hasta la hora de almuerzo; hoy Haruka había procurado ser los últimos en abandonar las duchas."Podrían oírnos." Jadeó._

_El vapor causado por la temperatura del agua hacía creer al castaño que se sofocaba, el ambiente era muy caliente y placentero."Relájate Makoto..." Le aconsejó sin detener el movimiento de su mano sobre el miembro del menor._

Bueno, recordar ese tipo de cosas no ayudaría a nadie, optó por enfriar sus pensamientos sumergiéndose en el agua.

Y es que... independiente del problema en la seguridad de Makoto, todo lo demás era perfecto. Un chico amable, querido por todos, risueño e inteligente, ciertamente no podía ser más dichoso de tener al que siempre estaba preocupándose por su estado anímico, en qué pensaba o sentía...

_Daban por finalizada la tarea hasta que el celular de Makoto sonó, interrumpiendo la discusión que estaban por tener, casi mágicamente._

_"¿Si?" Dirigió su vista al pelinegro una vez tuvo respuesta al otro lado de la línea."Está aquí. Espera un momento..." Habló con amabilidad."Haru, es Nagisa."_

_Haruka recibió el celular del menor."¿Qué sucede, Nagisa?"_

_"Ah, Haru-chan." Dijo Nagisa reconociendo la voz."Pensé en prestarle uno de mis trajes de baño a Rei-chan, pero no se decide a cuál usar... ¿No tienes algún consejo para él?" Pudo oír el cambio de mano al otro lado, de seguro el rubio le entregó el celular para que el peliazul escuchara directamente._

_"Buenas noches, Haruka-senpai..." Susurró Rei avergonzado._

_"Rei, lo mejor es..." El delfín fijó sus ojos en el castaño, quien de inmediato se percato del extraño brillo en ellos."Elegir uno que sea muy ceñido al cuerpo."_

_"Eso sólo funciona contigo, Haru." Le reprochó Makoto intentando pasar por alto la obvia 'indirecta' del mayor._

_Porque de eso justamente discutían, Haruka se atrevió a expresar sus pensamientos sin tener que esperar a que Makoto los descubriera. Frunció el ceño un poco, al ver que el más alto planeaba hacer caso omiso."Entonces, dile tú."_

_"¿Yo?" Se sorprendió el menor, tomó el celular de la mano del delfín."¿Ah, hola... Rei?" Meditó su respuesta unos momentos, bajo la atenta mirada de Haruka."Bueno, creo que lo mejor sería usar el que más te guste pero..." Ése era su caso, él compró el bañador que más le agradaba pero al parecer no alcanzo a dar en los gustos del pelinegro."No estaría mal algo corto." Suspiró, dándose por vencido y coincidiendo completamente con la opinión de su novio."Después de todo, tienes un cuerpo bien proporcionado."_

_"Tú también lo tienes." Pensó Haruka._

_En la personalidad de Makoto era inevitable el no darle a conocer a la gente sus puntos fuertes, hacerles ver lo positivo de ellos. El problema era el que difícilmente podía decir algo bueno de sí mismo..._

_"¿Bien proporcionado...?" Ambos escucharon susurrar a Rei._

_"Si. Tus piernas son esbeltas y hermosas." Y al agregar el término 'hermoso' perdieron al Rei cuerdo._

"Haru, siento la demora. Ya ha terminado todo, ¿quieres nadar?" Sonrió el muchacho de ojos verdes pero se extrañó al no obtener respuesta. Luego de examinar el rostro del mayor, le tendió su mano."Ya veo... vamos a casa."

Era viernes, hoy Makoto tenía el permiso de quedarse en su casa y ahí estaban, sentados viendo televisión. A Haruka no se le podía ir de la cabeza aquello que había estado pensando quizás por cuanto tiempo mientras nadaba, ni siquiera el relajante baño que se daba en casa.

"Makoto."

El aludido volteó para prestarle atención, curioso."¿Si, Haru?" Dijo inseguro; el mayor se comportó de manera extraña durante el camino de vuelta.

"Quiero que me dejes escoger tu traje de baño."

"¡¿Ehhh?!" Exclamó Makoto. Y recordó el tipo de características que a Haruka le encantaban en los bañadores, al menos para su uso; _ceñido y_ _corto_."Im-Imposible... yo no podría usar eso en público."

Haruka pensó por un momento."¿Y en privado?"

* * *

**Fin~**


End file.
